Sway
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: Inuyasha has always felt something for Kagome: the need to protect her; the need to be by her. But, maybe the feeling goes deeper than that. Maybe Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome are more than just 'puppy love.'


_-_

**Lyrics for 'Sway My Way' by Bic Runga**

_-_

_Don't stray, don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me  
  
_

Wind blew, but the sun shone down, blessing the earth with a few precious rays of light.  Another gust of wind swept through the forest, blowing silver hair across Inuyasha's face, covering his amber eyes.

The hanyou blinked, knocking his long, silky hair out of the way with the back of his hand, continuing to stare down at the girl from his perch in the God tree.

Kagome stood at the base of the tree, her fingers holding tightly onto the hem of her skirt.  She held one hand over her eyes as she stared up at Inuyasha, her brown eyes meeting his golden ones.

"Come down, Inuyasha!  It's only going to get windier!"

"Keh."  Inuyasha grunted and turned his head, facing away from the schoolgirl.

A sigh was heard from below.  "Please, Inuyasha?" the girl pleaded, shouting over the growing wind. "It's going to get really stormy soon!"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, peeking through the various branches and leaves that obscured his view.  True, the weather was worsening.  Grey clouds had moved in where the sunlight had been shining through, and a clap of thunder rang out, making the God tree tremble from its immense power.

Inuyasha glanced down at the girl by the bottom of the tree, meeting her eyes once again.  But, this time, he noticed something else there, something mixed in with the deep brown irises.  Her eyes held concern for the hanyou, and his face flushed at this realization.  _Damn…_ He cursed silently, jumping down from the tree, just as raindrops began to fall from the sky.  _I should be smarter than this, _he thought as he and Kagome ran to Kaede's hut for shelter.  He shot a sideways glance at Kagome, and his face softened.  _She always gets the better of me…_

_Sometimes, when you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time  
Don't let me drown, let me down  
I say it's all because of you_

Within minutes, Inuyasha and Kagome had reached Kaede's hut, away from the storm.  The two shivered slightly, both soaking wet from the downpour of rain that had come once they began on their trek to the hut.  Kagome shot Inuyasha a shaky smile.

"I'll start a fire," she said, the affection in her voice warming the hanyou to his very heart and soul.  He blushed softly, nodding, and sat down, pulling off his haori as he did so.  He dropped the drenched piece of clothing on the wooden floor near the fireplace, knowing that it would dry as soon as the fire got started.

Within moments, a fire was born in the middle of the pit, the small spark from Kagome's magic sticks igniting the wood there.  The girl sat next to Inuyasha, hugging her knees close to her body for warmth.

"It'll get warmer soon," she assured him, smiling brightly at the hanyou next to her.

Inuyasha nodded, folding his arms across his chest.  He glanced over at Kagome, noticing a layer of small bumps appearing on her delicate, pale skin.  _She must be cold…_ he thought randomly, gazing at the girl with as much concern in his amber eyes as she had shown before in her own brown ones.  Inuyasha noticed Kagome stirring, and instantly averted his gaze, staring at the opposite wall instead of Kagome's beautiful face.

Then, Inuyasha felt something leaning up against his arm.  A small shiver ran up his spine as he looked over to see Kagome leaning against him, her cheeks flushing softly.  He blinked, his own cheeks flushing as well.  He glanced uncomfortably at the girl, unsure of what to say to get her to move.  It felt strange to have her leaning against him; to have her so close.

But, what worried Inuyasha was how it felt… nice.  Inuyasha loved the feeling of the girl next to him; the way it made him feel like he would melt; the feeling that sent shivers through his body.  But, at the same time, he couldn't stand it.

"Oi!" he said, staring at resting the girl.  "Get off; you're all wet!"

"Ne?" came her sleepy voice.  "So are you."  She didn't move her head.

Inuyasha growled softly in frustration, scratching the top of his head with a claw.  He crossed his arms once again, staring in the opposite direction.  _And I always wondered why I'm so weak…_ he mused.  _It's all because of her, isn't it…?_

Inuyasha sighed gently, letting his head rest on top of Kagome's._  
  
And here I go, losing my control  
I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face  
It doesn't seem right, to look you in the eye  
Let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
Indeed it's time to tell you why  
I say it's infinitely true   
  
_

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his head still resting on top of the girl's.

"Inuyasha…"  Her voice seemed distant, almost as if she weren't the one speaking.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha's face flushed to a deep crimson, his cheeks burning.  Why was it that he suddenly felt this burst of emotion?  Was this what it was like for all humans when they were next to someone they cared about?  Did they _always_ feel the need to tell them how they felt?  To bare everything to them?

Inuyasha's eyes rolled down to look at Kagome, but instantly rolled back to staring at the wall, afraid to look Kagome in the eye.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat.  _Now… do it now…_

"Kagome…" he murmured softly.  "I... the thing is…"  The hanyou trailed off, unsure of what to say.  "I really… like you."  _No, you dumbass!  You don't just 'like' her!  _Inuyasha clenched is teeth.  He didn't know this would be so hard.  "I… I want you to stay with me.  Always.  Just you and me.  I want you to be near me.  And I want to be there to protect you.  And… I…"

            Inuyasha swallowed again, curling his hands into fists.  "I love you."

            "Inuyasha…"  The delicate voice sent a shockwave through Inuyasha's body, his back went rigid.

            "Inuyasha…"

            Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Kagome.  "Kagome…?"

            "Inuyasha…"

            Inuyasha's face was deadpan, his face turning to a brighter shade of red.  She was asleep.  And had been the entire time.  Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  _She was asleep!  Through my entire confession, through everything I said!  _The hanyou squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out any sign of emotion that would dare reveal itself.

            Then, his jaw relaxed, his eyes opened slowly, the golden irises reflecting the fire before him.  _I said it… _Inuyasha thought.  _Even if she doesn't know, at least I do…_

_  
Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you   
  
_

            "I'm going home, Inuyasha!"

            Kagome's angry voice echoed in the hanyou's ears, causing them to twitch and then flatten against his head in submission.  After all, Kagome was much more intense in his dreams…

            Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand, trying to stop the girl from going.  God, how he hated this; how she would come and go all of the time, never giving it a second thought.

            But, Inuyasha always gave it a second thought.  He always thought about the day that Kagome would leave and never come back.  The day when, just by sheer chance, the well would close up with her on the other side, and she'd be lost to him forever.

            Kagome's raven hair whipped around as she strode to the well, seeming to reflect the anger that she felt.  And then, she was gone, disappearing into the oblivious depths of the well.

            Anxiety filled Inuyasha's golden eyes; they glimmered slightly in the pale sunlight, holding much fear.  After all, his greatest fears in consciousness became his nightmares while he slept…

            Inuyasha bowed his head slightly, letting silver bangs fall over his eyes.  "Kagome… stay…"

_  
And there's no cure, and no way to be sure  
Why everything's turned inside out  
Instilling so much doubt  
It makes me so tired - I feel so uninspired  
My head is battling with my heart  
My logic has been torn apart  
And now it all turns sour  
Come sweeten every afternoon   
  
_

            Rays of golden sunshine peered through the open window, casting light upon the girl and the hanyou.  Inuyasha winced at the painfully bright light.  His eyes fluttered open and surveyed the small room.  It was still just he and Kagome inhabiting it; just the two of them.

            Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, who now lay curled up on the floor next to him, his golden eyes full of uncertainty and hesitation.  _Why do I feel this way?_ He wondered absentmindedly, still looking upon the girl.  The hanyou's cheeks flushed and he crossed his arms, his heart and mind now arguing silently.  All logic and reasoning having disappeared, he sat staring at the schoolgirl next to him, more confused now than ever before.

_  
Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you_

            Slowly, Kagome began to stir, her eyelashes fluttering a couple of times before actually opening.  She pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced out the window.  Her brown eyes shifted their gaze and looked at Inuyasha, a small smile appearing on her lips.

            "Morning."  Her voice was gentle and sweet, filling Inuyasha with new warmth.

            He blushed.  "Morning."

            The girl rose to her feet, swaying on unsteady legs as she strode to the window.  Suddenly a sweep ran over her face; her eyes widened, her mouth gaped.  She whirled around and ran to her bag, quickly swooping it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

            "It's so late!" she said in a hurried manner, shooting a glance at Inuyasha before running to the door.  "I have to go to school!"  She ran through the door, disappearing into the golden sunlight.  "Ja ne, Inuyasha!"

            Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment longer before his ears drooped.  He leaned back against the wall, his head bowed gently.

            "Stay…"

_Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you  
  
_

            Inuyasha didn't wait for very much longer after Kagome left before he sullenly rose to his feet and ran outside.  He made a beeline for the God tree, zigzagging through the mass of trees and bushes that dared to stand in his way.

            Upon reaching the beautiful tree, Inuyasha leapt up, bounding off of the branches until he finally reached the highest one.  The hanyou sat there, his back against the trunk of the tree, and stared out above the canopy.  His amber eyes glimmered softly as the sun hit them, making his doubt almost invisible.  Slowly, his golden gaze shifted to stare down out the well.

            Inuyasha frowned as he stared down into the well, the same pathetic plea repeating itself over and over in his head.

            _Stay…_

_  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you…  
Now it all turns sour, come sweeten every afternoon  
It's time to tell you why, I say it's infinitely true   
  
_

            The day passed by excruciatingly slowly.  Inuyasha stayed in his tree, awaiting Kagome's return as the sun gradually moved across the sky.  A sigh escaped his lips, and he let his head fall back against the base of the God tree, his eyes enigmatic and deep.  Sound below him pricked his ears, and he quickly shifted his gaze to see what had caused the commotion.

            A girl stared up at him, smiling sweetly at him.  "Oi, Inuyasha!"

            Inuyasha stared down at the girl, a small smile gracing his lips.  That was so like her.  Just when everything went bad, when everything turned sour, she would come and make things sweet again.

_  
Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you_

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Kagome in a crouch.  He quickly corrected himself, standing upright.  Kagome still smiled warmly, her face glowing.

            "I thought that maybe today we could go on a picnic," she said gleefully.  "How does that sound?"

            Inuyasha titled his head slightly, wondering how to respond to her cheerfulness.  It didn't take long, however, to think of the perfect reply.

            "Feh."

_Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you  
  
_

            Inuyasha poked at the woven box with a clawed finger.

            "Yes, Inuyasha, there's ramen in there," Kagome said, as if reading the hanyou's mind.

            Inuyasha grinned and opened the lid of the basket, digging through the assorted foods as soon as he had done so.  Finally, he found a plastic bowl that Kagome had told him was called 'Tupperware,' and tore it open.  He quickly found a pair of chopsticks and began to slurp the ramen.

            Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha, the movement catching the hanyou's eyes.  His cheeks flushed slightly as he returned the smile.  His eyes softened as he gazed at the girl, thanking the gods that she was here.  That she was staying here with him for the moment.

            Inuyasha's smile widened, his amber eyes still gazing affectionately at the girl. 

_It's all because of you…  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you…_

.-.-.

Author's notes:  Fluffy, pointless, and OOC (well, actually, my beta tells me it's not OOC or pointless… ).  Don't ya love it? XP  argh, it was really hard to match the lyrics to something… especially when they were so repetitive… so, yeah, definitely not my best work…


End file.
